1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an apparatuses, methods, and systems of optimizing gift-giving dynamics and more particularly, to APPARATUSES, METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR GAME MECHANICS FOR GIFTING.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online gaming systems allow user to play games with other users using suitable networked user devices (computers, consoles, etc.). Some online games have a small number of players at a time, such as chess or bridge, while others such as massively multiplayer online (MMO) games have thousands of users participating at once. Examples of user devices include general purpose computers, XBOX Live™ consoles, iPhones™ cell phones, etc. Examples of MMO games include the World of Warcraft™ MMO (“WoW”), the Second Life™ MMO, Zynga's Mafia Wars™, etc.